When Love Blossoms
by nat157s
Summary: A new story showing Mal and Natara's relationship through different chapters, of how their loves grows. A new chapter shows a new connection beteween them. They say love blossoms like a flower you just need time for it to grow.
1. Chapter 1

Cause of Death - When Love Blossoms.

_**A/N Hey Guys thank you all so far for all of your reviews and the support from my other story "Regrets." I haven't finished that story yet, but I will be continuing with it because there is still a couple more chapters installed to it.**_

_**I wrote this story a while ago, the same time I started "Regrets." If you haven't read Regrets then it's okay don't worry about it. I was unsure whether to post my new story because all of the Maltara stories are amazing and they are such of a high standard on here. But a good friend of mine encouraged me to post it Eunice Aka Chocolate Milkaha. I want to say a huge thank you to you, your a great friend and a big encouragement to have. So everyone if you enjoy this story you gotta thank her mostly for, encouraging me to post it, she a great person and a fantastic friend. :D x**_

_**So anyway's this is my new story I will be doing based on Maltara ! And how there love grows through different chapters. But if it doesn't work out then I won't continue. So let me know what you think and I hope you will enjoy it. If a one shot or a story like this is already on here or that has been done I do apologise I haven't tried to copy so again sorry. But Regrets and my other new story I am currently working on, are going to be my main priority but I will update this when I can, that's if I continue this story. And sorry for the long introduction. Thanks again :D.**_

Chapter 1 - In Need Of A Friend

**Mal P.O.V  
><strong>  
>She was always so happy every time she enter the station with that breathe taking smile on her face, her shiny simmering olive skin, her twinkling eyes looking at me always brighting up my day, melting my heart away. She gave me a reason, she was my reason to get up out of bed on the darkest of mornings. I guess she was the one who saved me from my former self, cheesy right, but she's like an angel who was brought, to gave me a second chance in life. Like meeting her was my destiny, my purpose in life.<p>

She's so passionate and dedicated to her work and drives hard, never willing to give up. I always learnt a lot from her, everyday is always something knew. I guess you could say she has changed my life in so many ways. I was down the drain before I met her, but she rescued me from drowning away. So in many ways I owe her so much. Without her i guess I wouldn't be the man I am today.

Even when we have our bad days she is the only one who would stick by me no matter what. Even if we did fight I still enjoyed it because in a way it made us become closer. I love that face she does when she is angry, it's always makes me smile and even her smile even if she doesn't know it. I also love it when she teases me, even if I would get annoyed I didn't mind it as long it is by her and only her.

She is my everything, my princess, my dream, my missing piece to make me complete, she is my whole life. She is the one who my heart beats for, who I am head over heels for. She's stolen my heart and it won't ever come back unless mine is beating with hers. I have never felt like this about anyone in my entire life like I do for her... _I am in love with her._ I always wanted to come clean, to confess to her how much she means to me.

But all of the feelings I have for her, I know in her mind she doesn't feel the same way. Were friends, partners nothing more or less, but I don't care as long she is in my life that's all that mattered to me. I will always make sure I am there for her, to protect her, to always have her back, to be her shoulder for her to cry on. To take away her pain to make her smile again on, her worst days. No matter what's happens I will always be there, if she's hurt or if she just in need of friend. No matter what time of the night it is I will be there... _always_.

I always got jealous when she was with other men it always tore me up inside only: wishing, hoping one day that would be me. As much as it hurt, as long as she was happy then I was to. I always hated that smug lawyer she was going out with, I knew he would hurt her but she was happy so I couldn't ruin that for her.

But that day when he broke her heart and left her all alone, was the day where the spark in her eyes blew out, sadness replacing them. She just wasn't the same: after he broke her heart. I tried calling her but she never answered, at work she never hardly showed up, and when she did it's was like she died inside. My heart broke every time I heard her sobbing on her brake, I just wanted to take all the hurt away.

She left work earlier that day, she said she had a bad head but I knew she was really suffering with a broken heart. Captain Yeong later announced she was taking time off, my heart sunk and made me broken knowing she was hurting and I was not doing anything about it. She needs me, she was in need of a friend.

Ken was talking to me but I couldn't concentrate, my mind was else where: still thinking about Natara. "Mal!.. Mal... Are you listening?." he said shaking me. I snapped out of it and glared at him.

"Am sorry Ken, my mind is else where." I said deeply exhaling.

"Well you need to snap out of it. And stop looking like your a love sick boyfriend that has been dumped by his girlfriend. She needs sometime to get over it. Just give her some space, she will be okay, these things take time. But for now we need to focus on this case." he says firmly grasping my shoulder.

I sighed deeply. But even though he was right my heart kept telling me to go after her, I couldn't leave her so broken and hurt.

"Ken tell Captain am sorry but I have something important to sort out, I need to do this." Before he could speak I left the station after her.

I arrived at her apartment a couple minutes later, I know Captain Yeong is going to kill me for leaving but she will always be worth it. I got to her door all I could here was her sobbing. I hated that jerk for what he did, I even went to go after him, but Natara stop me from doing something stupid. As I always do, she didn't want me to get hurt or hurt anyone, I guess her caring side came out which I have always loved about her.

I entered her apartment, callling out a few times but I got no answer so, I carried on walking through the apartment, that's when my heart dropped. Seeing her sat in the corner tears streaming down her redden mascara stained eyes. Her eyes looked up at me in sorrow, then she put her head down in sadness. I crouched down beside her, lifting her head up, she gazed into my eyes. As I gently whipped her tears away with my hand.

She kept her gaze on me as our eyes met in a passionate gaze together before she looked at me in a confused manner. "Mal I thought you were at work?. What made you come here?." she said whipping her tears away.

I smiled. "Natara I know I was meant to be at work but I couldn't leave you like this. Your hurt and upset and, no one should ever be alone at times like this. You should really know me by now. I thought you might of needed a friend."

"B-but Mal what about the case? What about Captain Yeong,? You might lose your job." she says concernedly with a panic in her voice.

I grinned " I don't care about that at the moment, all that's matters is making sure you are alright." she tried to argue back but I pressed my fingers to her lips.

My heart began to beat quickly against hers. Her eyes widen with intriguement trying to figure out what I was doing. Tears escaped her eyes again as she gazed deeply into mine. I pulled her close into a gentle embrace, I could feel her hands wrap around my neck tightly feeling the warmness of her body connecting with mine.

As she began to cry into my chest, I stroked her hair softly, taking in her aromas from her perfume, It drifted up into my nose : It was so intoxicating. But as much as I wanted to kiss her pain away all she need was a friend... so I made sure I was that friend.

We stood in each other arms for a while as time pasted, but I could of stood there all night if i had to. I whispered in her ear softly. "Natara do you want me to get you anything or do you need something?."

She replied softly but her voice muffled because of my jacket. "No I have got everything I need right here." I smiled at her and she looked up at me, the twinkle in her eyes slowly shinning getting brighter. "Your my friend in need Mal, thank you."

Them words made my heart smile and feel all warm inside, I pulled away but her grip was still tightly round my neck. "Why do I mess everything up." she said making herself cry again.

"Hey don't say that Natara you don't. If that jerk can't see how amazing you are then it is his loss. Because he missing out on a pretty great girl. He doesn't deserve you, you can do way better than him, you deserve someone who will treat you right: who cares about you, who will love you no matter what. Who will always stick by you .

"I know you are hurting but things will get better soon, I know what's it like believe me. But I will always be here if you ever need me or if you just want to talk. I promise you I will help you get through this. It just takes time. if you ever need me, ring me whenever and I will be here faster than a heart beat. "

I know she is hurting but I managed to make a little smile form on her lips which was good enough for me. It was getting late so I grabbed my coat and started heading towards the door thats when she called out, her eyes still sadden with sorrow. "Mal stay, please don't go."

I looked at her and pulled her close again. "Of course I will." after embracing for a long moment, she yawned and headed to the bedroom. "I will sleep on the couch tonight, you go and get some sleep. Goodnight Natara ."

She looked over to me nodding. "Goodnight Mal." She walked into the bedroom.

She woke up through the middle of night and came over to me still those eyes filled with hurt. I got up and gazed into her eyes as she hugged me tightly. She softly whispered. "Mal can i please stay with you tonight. I need you to hold me tight in your arms. Please." her voice shaky.

I replied back. "Always." I laid back on the sofa and she joined me. I put my arms around her waist as her head laid into my chest. After a while she fell asleep in my arms as I watched her sleep, she was so peaceful. I enjoyed being her pillow, the warmth of her body next to mine, me keeping her safe and secure as she should be. I whispered gently. _"I'll always be here if you are in need of a friend."_

_We feel asleep in each other arms._


	2. Chapter 2

Cause Of Death - When Love Blossoms Chapter 2.

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Wow 8 reviews I wasn't expecting to get that many so thank you all so much it means a great deal. So I decided to continue with this story, and will update when I can: I promise. And if you want to know all of my updates on new stories/one shots I have install, then please let me know and I will be happy to tell you. So inbox me and I will tell you. Well any ways most of these chapters will be through Mal and Natara's P.O.V's and a few that aren't. I like to capture what they are thinking and let you all see what is going through their heads with showing it through their feelings.**_

_**And sorry again for the late updates, but I have been extremely busy and not been sleeping to well but that different story. I am going to post more and also read some more fanfic's that have been uploaded on here. I gotta say we have some amazing writers on here and many writers that have so much potential so thank you all for the amazing stories everyone.**_

_**Here are a few of some of the many great authors that are already on here:  
>Barely Burnette<br>SVU Productions  
>Katlana Child<br>But I Have Promises To Keep  
>Youwillneverknowme<br>Following My Own Footsteps  
>Poetfromtheheart<br>Chocolatemilkaha  
>Mozzi-girl<br>And so many more :D  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>And also to the people who have joined welcome to our fanfic family.!<strong>_

_**Last thing I want to say is If you haven't read Time, Love and Illness by Mozzi-girl then you really should it is one amazing story. She is a great writer and am so proud of her, so well done Molly and keep going because you have a lot of potential and have some great talent. So people please read her story, if you already haven't it's a fantastic story and she is one hell of a friend.**_

_**Okay I have spoke long enough so please enjoy? :D. **_

Chapter 2 - A Little Step At A Time.

**Mal P.O.V**

You are awoken by the soothing sound of Natara softly breathing, and the sunlight that beams in through her blinds. You smile as you watch Natara peacefully breathing, you gently run your fingers through her long, soft silky hair. You see a little smile creep across her face as you gently stroke her hair.

"_Heh..._She is so adorable when she sleeps I could just watch her all day. She just so beautiful and perfect in every way. _I love her so much_. Dammit I gotta stop thinking this way. She my partner nothing more, but why does she have to be this so damn adorable." you mumble to yourself.

You reach over to your phone that is placed on a near by coffee table. You see you have 5 new messages, 3 of them are from Ken, and 2 are from Captain Yeong.

You think to yourself. "Oh crap! Captain Is so going to have my head. Or at least eat me alive. Oh well it was so worth it." you saying smiling as you look over to Natara to see her peacefully resting on your chest. "You will _always _be worth it." you whisper softly into her ear.

You pick up your phone and started to tense up before opening the messages from Ken.

_'Mal! Seriously man where the hell are you? I can't keep stalling your ass forever. Call me.'_

_'Mal this is not funny anymore Captain is seriously pissed. HURRY UP!...And get your butt back down here now. Or I will seriously drag you down here myself.'_

_'Dude you're going to be in so much trouble if you don't get yourself back here! Captain is not only going have your butt, but also mine as well if you don't get your ass back here.'_

You chuckle at Ken's messages, even though you know you're in hot water with Captain Yeong. But you decide to leave the messages from Captain Yeong. Instead you check the time on your phone: _It reads 7:15am for once your not grouchy as you normally would be._

"_Heh_...I could get used to this. Best night sleep _ever_." you say as you wrap your arms tenderly around Natara.

Before getting up slowly trying not to disturb her. You manage to get up without waking her. You fetch a blanket and wrap it around her. You then smirk as a thought flashes threw your mind. "She's totally going to kill me for this, but it might come in handy one day."

You then take your phone out from your pocket and take a picture of Natara sleeping. "_Heh_..still beautiful as ever."

You walk over to her kitchen and snoop in her cardboards. Their nothing much but the basics, you then look in her fridge and find, bacon, sausages and eggs. You grin widely. "Now this could come in handy."

You finish cooking the food and place it onto a tray, before getting a glass of orange juice and grabbing a flower to make it complete. You walk over to the coffee table and place the food on top.

Before walking into the bathroom to freshen up for work. You hear a soft voice call out. "Mal.._.Mal_?" you walk out of the bathroom. "I am right here Nat." she walks over to you. "I-I thought you left. And did you make breakfast?

You can see a smile creep onto her face as she walks closer to you. Every time you see that smile _it's melt your heart._ "Yea I did, thought it might make you feel better, princesses like you need to eat." you playfully tease: _hoping she will laugh_. She can't help but to giggle..."You will never let this go will you?."

"Mmm...let me thing about this..._ No_. But you must admit you did look rather cute that night your highness."

_"Mal..._" she frowns at you.

_'I love it when she frowns, I just love her, why can't I just man up and tell her how much I am crazy about her. Aww man why is she doing this to me.'_

"Mal?..._Are you okay_?" I notice her deeply gazing into my crystal blue, sparkling eyes. Realising she was talking I shook out of my thoughts and smiled.

"Yea I couldn't be better, it's great to see you are smiling again Nat. _It always is_."

You walk closer, and instantly you began to wrap her securely in your arms, she doesn't pull away, instead she rests her head softly onto your shoulder.

You stand their for a long moment before she looks up at you. "Err Mal.. Have you seen the time it's...8.50am. You're going to be late"

You check your watch nervously and then look back down at Natara: y_ou don't want to leave her_, but also you're in so much trouble with Captain Yeong. Even, though she is smiling now, you know behind that wall she has build: _you can still tell she is in pain. _And you just don't want her to be left all alone, _you just want to hold her in your arms...to protect to her...to make all of this pain and hurt go away...to love her like she deserve to be._

She pulls away and puts her head down in sadness, you can tell she doesn't want you to leave, and still that pain is showing within her soul:_ shredding her to pieces._ You hate seeing her in so much pain, but what can you do: _all you can do is be their for her but you want more,_ but in your mind know that will never happen: _your just her friend and that all you will ever be. _To her any ways.

I walked over to her lifting her head up softly, instantly my eyes met with her's and lock in a deep, passionate gaze.

_A long moments passes._

Before I spoke "If you want I can call in sick today, if your still feeling like you need someone."

She smiled and took my hands, placing them into her's. "Don't worry about me Mal. I am fine you get yourself off to work, I don't want to get you into more trouble than you are already in with Captain."

"Are you sure?." I asked her as she grinned. "Yea I am sure, I don't want to be without a partner now do I?. So you go on or Captain Yeong will have your head. Even though I would pay any day to see that." We shared a chuckle as I headed for the door.

"Mal?" she called out before I was about to leave. "Yeah?" she smiled once again and the twinkle in her eyes was shinning. "Have nice day."

You couldn't stop smiling. "I'll try to but it would be so much better if you were their. But you take all the time you need, and come back when you are ready. Well wish me luck, I am going to need it. And if you need me Natara at any time ring me ok." she nodded. "Yeah I know Mal, now get going or you're not going to have a job to go to." she playfully teased.

"Okay then... Erm Natara I just wanted to say _I lov_... Erm I mean am always here for you any time you know that right? And have a good day. "

"Thank you Mal... Erm one more thing will you please stay tonight, I just can't bare to be alone." her voice slowly changing into sadness and I could sense all that pain was flooding straight back to her. As tear drops started to slide down her face from her watery soul wrenching eyes. I walked over to her, pressing my thumb softly against her cheek, gently whipping away her tears.

She flung herself in my arms and held me close, as her arms tightly wrapped around my neck. I held her close to my chest and whispered. "Natara your stronger than this, please don't get upset I hate when you are like this, it hurts me seeing you like this. But I know we can get through this and we are going to get through this _together. _A little step at a time."

_"A little step at a time."_


	3. Chapter 3

Cause Of Death - When Love Blossoms Chapter 3.

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Well I just want to start of by saying that I hate people who are bullies on here seriously come on grow up. Their has been a few people that have been horrible to other authors on here, which I don't appreciate. And it's one thing giving criticism but it's another to being plain rude and horrible. It is just mean and its hurting other people's feeling so I say yes you can criticise but don't been mean about it.**_

_**On a another note I wanted to say hope everyone is okay this fine day and yet again sorry about the late post. College work is getting me distracted but I am going do my best. And their is some amazing stories on here, so yet again well done everyone, and keep it going because you are all amazing and love you all. Ok so I decided to do Natara's Point Of View this time because I thought I might mix things up and also I wanted to show what she thinking and feeling.**_

_**So tell me what you guys think and enjoy, I still have more Maltara Fluffness coming on the way and any ideas you have will be great, I would love to here some of your suggestions. Thanks again. :D xx**_

Chapter 3: More Than A Friend.

**Natara's P.O.V.**

A week has past since your devastating break up with Oscar and your sudden leave from work. Ever since that day, you have had Mal right by your side taking care of you, making you smile again, putting that spark back inside of your heart. You can't thank him enough for all of his support and help he has done for you. You don't think you would of coped, if you never had him by your side.

You have decided to go into work and surprise him for a change: _because he is always surprising you in so many caring and heart warming ways._ Also you have took his advise from the other night and you are taking everyday _a little step at time._

For the past week Mal has stayed at your house making sure you're okay..._Taking care of you...Whipping your tears and fears away...Holding you close never letting you go. _For some reason you have enjoyed being with Mal because he always knows how to make you smile whenever you have some of your worst days. He knows how to take care of you and make you feel safe and special when he is with you.

And now you don't want him to go, because whenever you are with him your heart feels loved and wanted. And the excitement of being with him grows.

_'Oh god why am thinking like this he my partner and my best friend. But why can't I shake them thoughts I have for him. It's just a few feelings nothing to manger. It's not like you are falling in love with him Natara.' _you think to yourself.

You shake out of your thoughts to check the time on your alarm clock, it reads: _10:30am. _You then pick up your phone and dial a familiar number, you wait as the the other end rings twice. Before you are greeted by the firm and familiar voice of Captain Yeong.

"Hello Agent Williams. How are things with you?"

"Am fine...no am actually great thanks Captain, this is why I am calling you. I was hoping to come into work today."

On the other end of the phone you hear Captain Yeong go silent before she starts talking again. "Of course Agent Williams it would be great to have you back and am so glad things are okay for you now. I will see you soon."

"Seen you soon and one more thing Captain please don't mention this to Mal I want to surprise him."

"No problem Agent Williams. Goodbye."

"Bye Captain."

_You hang up the phone before you giggle like a school girl._

_'I can't wait to see Mal's face, with his cute frown and his charming infectious smile and not forgetting his to die for ocean blue eyes.'_

You then fling off your soft cotton sheets and jump out of your bed, like you have a new out look on life. _And it couldn't be better. _You then walk over to your bathroom and slip off your silky nighty before entering the shower to have a quick hot soak.

You get dry and slip a towel covering your body and one for your head, before exiting the bathroom. You go to your closet and place your normal attire out onto your bed, before walking over to your dressing table. You spray your sweet sent of 'Lover dose' by Diesel perfume. Before putting your clothes on and straightening your long soft chocolate hair. You put on your make up and apply that soft pink lip gloss to your lips. "Perfect." you say smiling to yourself.

You exit your bedroom and grab your purse, gun and keys before exiting your apartment. Only one person in your thoughts _Mal..._You enter your car and speed of to the station to surprise your partner.

You finally arrive at the station a few minutes later and you quietly sneak into the station. That's where you spy and see Mal, he is sat at his desk and Ken is sat next to him. They seem to be talking and by Mal's body language he not very happy. You move closer to listen in to their conversation.

"Hey Mal are you okay buddy you haven't said much all day."

"_Y..yeah am _fine..." from the tone of his voice you can tell Mal is lying.

"Oh come on Mal I know you better than this, you have been like this the whole week. The give away is your goddamn puppy dog eyes."

"Hey for the last time I don't have puppy dog eyes." he says defensively, before frowning.

_'He's just so cute when he frown, and his perfect soft inporpotion pink lips I could just...Wait stick to the conversation Natara.' _you say trying to focus back on the conversation.

"Come on Mal you can tell me. Wait I think I can guess it is little Miss fine Fed is it?."

You move closer as you hear your name being mention. You can see Mal shuffling nervously around in his seat as he looks to the floor.

"I knew it, I have seen the way you look at her Mal and the way you are with her. I can see it in your eyes. Even the way you mention her name causing you to smile and don't forget the other day, where you went running after her when she was upset. I know you care about her."

Mal looks up at Ken and shakes his head before he stutters. _"I-I._..Erm..." you giggle softly before your heart begins to tingle - feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

_'He likes me...He truly like me... I think I like him too oh god I think I do_.' you say as your cheeks beam with a cute small blush and a smile forming onto your pink soft lips.

Ken smiles. "I know you Mal, their is no denying it. I can tell that you miss her."

"_I do Ken_...I would give anything to see her smiling again, she always brighten up my day. This place isn't the same without her and I hate that jerk for what he did to her. I swear I could rip his head of for what he did. " Mal says as he looks over to your empty seat with his adorable puppy dogs that you just can't say no to.

You can see Ken looking and that's when he notices you, he's about to say your name when you press your finger to your lips. His face lights up and then he nods. You about to open the door, when Kai spots you as he rushes up excitedly towards you.

_"Natara..!._" Kai yells at the top of his voice, you place your hand over your head in defeat as you roll your eyes at him. _"Kai!."_

Kai seems confused. "What I was just saying hello! Shesh you cant even say a simple hello these days." he storms off and that's when Mal turns around - seeing you, he instantly start smiling his charming infectious smile..._That you just can't help but to love_. You can see his eyes are lift up and momentarily they meet with yours. Before he walks closer to you.

He grins widely. "_Heh_...Nat I wasn't expecting to see you here what I surprised and a good one I must say."

"I thought I would surprised you, you deserved one since you helped me though well the break up. And _I-I _just wanted to say thanks." you can't help but to get lost into his deep sparking blue eyes, you can't help yourself. As you begin to stutter, being stood in his presents.

You can see Ken grinning at you before patting Mal on the shoulder and closing the door behind you. Mal walks closer and gently learns against the door frame.

He smirks at you. "Natara by any chance were you listening to my conversation?"

You realise you've got to lie your way at out of this one. "_Erm..._I wasn't I was... Erm looking for my lip gloss that I dropped."

He grins. " Oh really...Well did you find your lip gloss then?" He clearly knows your lieing as he playfully teases.

You smile as you walk over to Mal, he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you close into a hug. You wrap your arms around his neck as you rest your head onto his chest. You stay like this for a long moment as you can hear your heartbeat thumping together with yours in a synchronise rhythm.

Later that night you and Mal walk down the streets of San Francisco his arm wrapped round your waist securely. And your head is placed into the crook of his neck as you laugh together. You got cold while walking down from your favourite restaurant that Mal took you to this evening, he wrapped his jacket around you to keep you warm, since you started shivering. The breeze gently touches against your body, as the moonlight shines down - like a spot light that beams down onto you and Mal. And your with the best person do be with..._Mal which makes this evening even more perfect._

It couldn't be anymore wounderful, it always is when you are with Mal, every time your with him it like you share a special connection together. That their is something more between the both of you that you just can't explain.

You arrive at your apartment as Mal walks you to your door. He looks at you deeply and you can't help but to gaze deeply back at him, as you get lost in his ocean crystal blue eyes _- he is just too irresistible_. He takes your hands in his and gently strokes your cheek, causing you to blush uncontrollably. You stay like this for a long moment. Before he wraps his arm around your waist pulling you close into his chest, as you wrap your arms around his neck.

Your heart thumps rapidly as you can hear his heart beating next to yours as he get closer to your face almost touching your lips. _You want him to kiss you...you want him to so much...you want him to be yours and to forever hold him in your arms. _

Still that sparkle twinkles in your eyes. As he kisses your forehead softly, before holding you close in his arms. You learn on his shoulder still in deep thoughts, about Mal and the feelings you have for him that are deepening each time you're with him.

_"More than a friend." Them words play over in your mind as they linger, and keep safety inside of your heart... _


	4. Chapter 4

Cause Of Death - When Love Blossoms Chapter 4.

**_A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this story for ages, and I do apologise for that. But don't worry I will try and update this and 'Flash From the Past.' more frequently. This chapter is quiet long and I hope you will enjoy, also got to say in this chapter you will see more than one P.O.V.'s Many thanks Nat!_ **

Chapter 4. A Dance Of Passion.

**Natara's P.O.V.**

Early morning you and Mal enter the precinct both smiling cheerfully, you always do when you are in each others company. You can't help but to smile whenever Mal smiles, you can't help but to do so too, it has become a habit that you can't break, but at the same time a very good one to say the least. You spy to see Ken, Amy and Kai watching you both carefully almost scrutinising your every actions with Mal. Amy smiles, as Ken smirks and Kai winks.

You and Mal just giggle with each other, as you know what they are all thinking, but also you still have them feelings that deepen every time you are with him. Your heart always wanted to be loved and wanted to express the feelings you have always wanted to feel. But you never got a chance to feel this way before, because first Shawn who turned out to be a killer and you knew he was never the one and then, Oscar who you did have feelings for but he broke your heart.

Mal wraps his strong arm around your shoulder in a loving way, as he whispers softly into your ear. As he indicates Ken, Kai and Amy all stood smiling and pulling excited faces at you both.

"Heh have you seen all of them, looking at us, the faces that their are pulling, they think something is going on between us." he grins.

You smile back at him and chuckle. "I know, it's like their want us together or something." you say as you feel a blush creep upon your cheeks.

Mal's looks over to you, gazing into your eyes deeply, you gaze back at him creating a blissful silence between the both of you: _knowing that look he gives you, it always melts away your heart. _Mal smirks mischievously.

_"Maybe one day we will be."_

He winks before walking away and leaving you stunned by his words, as they float around your ears. And that feeling of love grows within inside of your heart, beaming every time..._your with Mal_...

Before you get a chance to greet everyone else. Captain Yeong exits her officer and slams a book onto a desk, grasping everyone's to attention. Everyone instantly goes silent and all eyes fall upon Captain Yeong, ready for her to speak.

"Attention everyone, I would like to make an announcement, since you all do such a great job. I thought to give you all a treat. So this evening I want everyone to attend my Masquerade ball. And don't worry gentlemen their is free drinks and food, but only one thing, you have to come in pairs. The ball is at the Opera House at 8 o clock this evening. Do please carry on what you were doing and I will see you all this evening."

Captain Yeong finishes talking, and everyone disperses back to what they were doing. Amy comes running up to you excitingly.

"Natara! Wow can you believe it a Masquerade Ball where you get to wear venetian masks and fancy dresses. I am so excited."

"I know right, I can't wait! It's always a good excuse to dress up."

Amy grins. "More like dress to impress." she begins to giggle, as she looks over to Mal, then to you.

"Um...no. I just like to dress up." you say, as you fight back a blush that's seems to creep onto your cheeks.

"Oh come on Nat, not even for Mal.." she says as she smiles at you:knowing she knows you_ like _him.

You sigh. "Okay...Maybe." you say as you look to the floor.

"Knew it!. You like him don't you?."

You bring your hand over Amy's mouth. "Shh Amy not so loud and yes okay I admit it I like him, maybe even more."

Amy jumps up and down in delight as she hugs you tightly. "Aww I knew it! This is so fantastic! you don't know how long I waited for you to admit it."

You giggle at Amy's excitement. "Okay Amy calm down and oh Amy, please don't tell Mal I told you this please."

Amy nods happily. "My lips are sealed, and any ways are you going to ask him to go to the ball with you ?."

You smile. "Who knows." you say as you giggle, Amy's eyes light up with wonders.

"So Amy. Who are you going to ask?."

You can see Amy blushing heavily and she starts to go all shy. You can instantly tell she likes someone.

"Oh my I think Amy likes someone. You know you can tell me Amy. I told you who I liked so come on spill, you know I won't say anything."

She smiles and looks up, that's when she glances over to Ken and that's when the realisation hits you like a bullet:_ that she likes Ken._

"Amy is it Ken by any chance?."

"Oh...Erm...Maybe." she blushes.

You smile widely. "It's okay Amy don't be embarrassed I think it's sweet, and don't worry your secret is safe with me. I think you should go and ask him, who would say no to someone as lovely as you."

She lifts her head up and smiles as she hugs you tightly again. "Thank you Natara! It's mean a lot." she squeals before leaving the room in excitement, you laugh as you watch her leave.

**Mal's P.O.V.**

You are stood glancing over at Natara, you just can't help but to stare at her beautiful olive complexion and her hazel sparkling eyes. _'Stunning.'_you think to yourself.

"Hey Mal so a dance tonight. Are you going to ask Lady fine Fed to the ball tonight?."

"Erm I...maybe."

"Oh come on Mal, man up, this is a perfect opportunity, take it while you can." Ken says grinning at you, trying to hint on.

"Yea, your right I am going to ask her, and I am going to make sure she mine at the end of the night. No more losing her to anyone else, this is the night where I confess everything to her." you say but only so Ken can hear.

Ken laughs. "That the spirit Mal, am backing you all the way."

"So who are you going to ask then Kennath? Anna, Amy or maybe a stripper?." you say laughing.

Ken frowns. "Okay firstly off, don't ever call me Kennath again Malachi and secondly no I am not. I kinda like someone already." he says as he looks to the floor.

Your eyes go wide as you are intrigued, you notice him quickly glancing and that's when his eyes fall upon Amy. Before he quickly turns away.

"I saw that." you say smirking.

"Saw what?."

"Oh you know Kennath."

Ken glares at you. "I don't know what you talking about?." he says nervously, obviously he is in denial.

"I saw you looking at Amy Ken, their no denning it you so like her and I saw that look you give her. I say you go over their and ask her, go for it man." you say smiling, and patting him on the back before walking over to the water cooler, leaving Ken in his thoughts.

**Ken's P.O.V**

Mal has just leave you and brought up the topic that has been playing and messing with your head for a while now..._Amy._You can't get her out of your head and for once you actually like her, maybe even have feelings for her. The way she smiles it's like she can light up a whole room making all of the darkness fade away. And her big gorgeous eyes, looking at you, making all of your bad thoughts disappear and vanish.

You have been feeling like this for a while now but kinda kept it to yourself because you have always had a repetition. But when Amy's around you don't want to be that player, you just want one person and that's her. You just love being around her and never want that feeling you get when you are with her to end.

_'Maybe Mal's right.' _you think to yourself. Before you think further on, Amy comes over to you. _'She just so beautiful, why does she make me feel so weak.' _she approaches you with her bright cheery smile that you just love about her. She about to talk to you, when Kai comes running over interpreting you. You glare at him as he grins.

"Hey we should make a bet." Kai suggests as his attention is turned onto Mal and Natara who are laughing together. You and Amy follow his eyes and that's when you realise what he is on about.

Amy giggles. "Yea on who asks who to the ball tonight." you smile before gazing at her causing to blush. "Alright then your on Kai I say Mal will ask her first." you say.

Kai grins. "Okay I say Agent Hottie Boom Bottie asks first."

Amy smiles. "Okay...mm well I will be the person who tells you who won shall I?."

"Ok how much are we betting Kalaba?."

"I bet $20 to say your wrong."

"Fine your going down I am always alright."

You both shake hands as Amy collects the money. "So it's settle then." she say before giggling.  
><strong><br>Mal's P.O.V. **

You and Natara are stood laughing at your charming jokes, that's always seem to make her giggle. You gaze at her and she catches it as she meets with your eyes. '_This is the perfect moment to ask her Mal.' _you think to yourself.

You take her hands in yours, as your heart begins to thump out of your chest, but you are determine to stop all of your nerves getting the better of you. "Hey...Umm...Natara can I ask you something?"

"Oh their was something I wanted to ask you too Mal. But you go ahead."

"Oh no ladies first you go first Nat I insist."

Both of you go silent while waiting for one of you to go first, no wanting to be rude you want her to go first. For a brief moment you both giggle before you cough, and she smiles. "Okay fine I will go first. Well since it's the Masquerade Ball tonight I was wondering if um..." she begins to stutter, before blushing.

"Heh...if I would accompany you to the ball tonight? Well how could I say no of course I will escort this princess to the ball. You know what they say every princess needs her knight in shinning in amour."

She giggles before wrapping her arms around your neck and hugs you tightly. You wrap your arm around her waist and pull her close into a warm and loving embrace. "Oh Nat, I forgot to ask. Do you want a crystal pumpkin carriage for transport.?"

She looks up to you with a deadly stare. "Mal!." you chuckle as she frowns at you, but then smiles. "Only if you arrive on a white horse." you both giggle, as you hug for a long moment.

Natara pulls away and leaves the room, that's when you see Kai looking all sad and that's when you have an idea. You pull out your phone and ring a number you forgot you had...

**Amy's P.O.V.**

You stand with Kai and Ken, they have just bet on who would ask who to the ball tonight between Mal and Natara. You watch carefully as you listen closey to their conversation, and to your amazement Natara didn't actually get to ask, because Mal answered so basically no-one won. Ken and Kai both look to you. "So who won?." they say impatiently.

You smile mischievously "No one."

"Wh-what!." They both say obviously wanting the money. You laugh as Kai protests. "Technically Natara half asked so I win."

Ken shakes his head in disagreement "Woah hold up nerd, Mal answered before she got to ask so I won." he argues.

You giggle. "No actually I won, because technically no one asked so I get to keep the money."

"That not fair!." Kai says frowning and crossing his arms: reminding you of a four year old. Ken just frowns but smiles. "Kai, she has got a point, just let Amy keep it, so she can spend it on something nice."

You blush at Ken's words. "Aww thanks Ken." he winks. "No problem Ames."

You hug him before secretly giving him his money back. He refuses. "No Ames you keep it honestly it's fine." he whispers.

Ken is about to walk away when you grab his arm, causing him to face you. You take a deep breath to calm your nerves. "Ken mind if I ask you something?"

Ken smiles. "Of course you can Ames, you can ask me anything. Shoot?."

"Well you know how Captain is hosting the Ball tonight, well I thought maybe you and I could go together...I mean if you wanted."

Within minutes Ken pulls you close in to a warm embrace and whispers into you ear. "Ames, it would be my honour to go with you." you smile, as you rest your head onto his firm chest. To your unwariness Ken puts his thumb up over to Mal, as him and Natara smile widely.

**Kai's P.O.V. **

You're stood in the middle of the precinct, to the left side of you, you can see Mal and Natara giggling and are happily together. Then to the other side of you are Ken and Amy also seeming happy and in a warm embrace. Everyone has someone but you...You feel so alone and the only person you want is Kara. From the first time you met her you were spellbound and intrigued by her mysteriousness. _'I wonder where you are now.'_you think to yourself, before sighing.

_Later on at the Masquerade Ball..._

**Mal's P.O.V.**

You walk into a big lavish hall, where shinning chandeliers sparkle creating mini spotlights, that twinkle down onto you. You walk deeper into the big, open, spacious hall and your jaw drops in amazement. People in fancy dresses twirl and float all around the royal red carpets, you look further to see well decorate decode and spirals stair cases.

_'Wow Captain sure knows how to throw a Ball.'_you think in amazement. You are brought out of your thoughts when a black half venation mask and a black and purple suit comes striding over to you. It's Ken.

He greets you with a manly hug and a dashing smile. "Woah hey buddy looking good man." you say to Ken and he grins.

"Right back at you buddy, I bet someone is trying to impress little Miss fine Agent tonight." he says smirking at you.

"Erm...well no I.." you begin to stutter and become embarrassed, Ken laughs it off, but is shortly cut off as he his attention drawn on something else.

You turn and follow his gaze, and that when you see Amy walking over to you both, she looks beautiful, and from Ken face he thinks so to. Amy wears a long flowing silk purple dress, her make up is light but brings out her shiny bright smile and small soft features. She wears a half venation mask with a purple pattern on it. 'She looks beautiful.' you think to yourself.

Amy approaches and smiles her cheery smile that's always makes you want smile too. She greets you with a hug and then turns to Ken, he hugs her and she giggles. You grin. "Hey Amy, you look very lovely tonight isn't that right Ken?." you saying nudging him.

He glares at you before looking at Amy deeply in trance. "Erm...Yea...You look...A-amazing Ames." he stutters. For once Ken is lost for words, you just nudge him playfully as you whisper. "Stuttery jack...Heh."

Ken just glares at you, as you chuckle. Amy blushes as her cheeks shine red. "Aww...Thanks guys you don't look bad yourselves." she says her gaze still fixed onto Ken.

You check your watch impatiently still waiting for Natara, so to pass the time you look over to the bar. "Hey does anyone want a drink?." you get no response instead the room goes instantly silent. "Hey Ken I said do you and Amy want a drink?"

You are oblivious to what is happening before Ken nudges you. "Mal look over their." you follow his gaze and then when you see Natara enter the big spacious room, walking down from one of spiral stair case.

Your eyes instantly lock onto hers, as she enters, all eyes fall upon her, she looks breathe taking, absolutely stunning. Your heart falls into your mouth, as it skips several beats. You sweat uncontrollably and begin to fiddle with your bow tie that irritates you.

Natara's, eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky, her olive skin glows and her slender body motions beautifully as she walks. Her long flowing red dress twirls complementing her curves and a smile on her face that shines, glistening as she walks closer. Her chocolate brown hair lays on her shoulders and she sways to the same rhythm as she walks and a half golden venation mask she holds to one side of her face.

Amy runs up to her and hugs her tightly, as they both whisper and giggle. Ken nudges you. "So who is the one lost for words now huh?." Ken smirks.

Natara and Amy both walk your way, your amazed by Natara's beauty. She approach you, with her dazzling smile, you just gaze at her like your hypnotised by her presents.

"Hey Mal! Hey Ken, wow you both no know how to scrub up well, I must say so." she says as her face lights up into the most beautiful smile ever.

Ken looks to Amy then to you and Natara, he takes Amy hand leading her away. "Come on Ames, let's leave the love birds alone." he grins at you as Amy smiles before they leave you and Natara alone.

A blissful silence falls between you both, your eyes lock into a passionate gaze and all you can do is gaze at her beauty, she is breathe taking and your lost for words. You both speak at the time, before chuckling, you scratch your neck nervously and Natara begins to blush uncontrollably.

"Wow this place is so beautiful, Can you believe Captain Yeong organised this?." Natara says making conversation.

"Yea I know she sure knows how to throw a Ball." you say smiling, taking another moment to take in her beauty.

She giggles and returns you a smile. "Nice tux." she smirks.

"Heh..Thanks us Fallon men, do like to look our best." you grin.

You both look away almost going shy before you look up at her. You take her hands in yours, as you look deeply into her eyes. "Natara I must say you look amazing, absolutely beautiful."

She blushes, before you gently tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "T-Thank you Mal."

As you keep your gaze lock onto each other Captain Yeong appears, breaking the blissful moment between you both. "Detective Fallon, Agent Williams, so glad you could make it, Please enjoy the rest of your night." you both nod as she passes.

Without another word you are left alone, the lights dim in the room and spotlights hit the dance floor. The music begins to play and everyone just stands nervously, not wanting to be the first people on their.

Something rushes inside of you like for the very first time you feel in control that your gunna win over Natara heart, that you gunna show her how much she means to you, you take a deep breathe before taking Natara's hand in yours, leading her to the dance floor. "Nat, may I have this dance?." you say confidently still gazing at her.

She smiles. "It would be my honour Mal." she follows you to dance floor as the spotlight shines onto you.

You bow at each other and kiss her hand gentlemen like, before circling around each other to the music, everyone watches in amazement. All your focus is on her eyes, you both keep eye contact the whole time, you raise your arm up and she matches your movement with her opposite arm being in sync with each other. The music continues playing it tune 'Free Falling.', all you can hear the rhythm of your own heartbeat increasing with every move you make.

You circle around each more quickly, your eyes intensely locked, you raise your arm across hers. As you link being entwine which each other. Your arms unlock and she gently places her hand upon your cheek, as you wrap your arm around her waist pulling her close to your body: making no space between each other.

You can hear, your hearts beating, racing in synch with each other, feeling them beating as one. You keep her in your arms before she smiles that instantly calming you, making everyone in the room seem to disappear, that's it only you and her and the sound of music playing in the room.

You begin to move on the floor with Natara as you twirl, and guide her across the floor. The warmness of your bodies colliding, the sparks of chemistry fly between your eyes. The music gently whispers past your ears, you want this moment to last forever having Natara in your arms.

You dip and twirl Natara as she gracefully, moves floats gracefully around the room, you take a deep breath in before giving her one final dip.

Her eyes sparkle with enchantment growing every time she looks into yours, the music finish as you pull her back up and so that her body is close to yours. You close your eyes shut feeling her breathe tingle down your neck, her perfume is so intoxicating, you let the scent gently drift up your nose.

You learn forward, and Natara follows your movement, you inch towards her face getting closer to her lips, your noses begin to brush, your lips only a few centimetre apart. Your lips almost touching, when...The msin door swings open breaking you apart as a small woman strolls in everyone watches her.

She walks over to Kai, you instantly smirk realising who the woman is... it's Kara Yang. Everyone enter the dance floor as slow music that echoes from the hall. You and Natara start to sway gently to the music, holding her in your arms lovingly. She wraps her arms around your neck as you hold onto her curvy hips. You look over to Kai to see him dancing with Kara, then you glance over to Ken and Amy, to see them share a tender kiss.

Natara rests her head onto your shoulder as she looks up to you. "Mal."

"Mmm."

"Did you do that?."

You look into her eyes. "Do what?."

She glances over to Kai, then back to you. "That, put a smile on Kai's face."

You stutter, knowing she will think you're going soft on Kai. "Umm..I...well...Erm maybe"

She giggles. "It's ok Mal, don't worry I wont tease you. But i still think it's sweet you did that for him. Well I must say your full of surprises to night aren't we Mr Fallon.

"Heh...Well what can I say, am dashing after all."

She lifts her head, and gently kisses your cheek before she whispers into your ear softly. "That you are Mal, and you're so much more too me." you look astonished and blown away, before she rests her head against your chest. Your heart pounds feeling the warmness of the kiss burn through your cheek, and all your thoughts can cast. _**'You have no idea how much** **I love you Natara if only you knew.'**_

Natara rests on your chest as she is deep in thought._** 'If only you knew that am falling in love with you Mal.' **_

_You sway, as you embrace the rest of the night away..._


	5. Chapter 5  It's Always Has Been You!

Cause Of Death - When Love Blossoms Chapter 5.

_**A/N: Hey Guys, wow its been a while since I updated this story, so I apologise for the wait but don't worry I'll be updating a lot more. The reason it took me so long to update this was because my ideas on this story came to a halt. But don't worry I have some brainwaves on this story so it's all good. Also I want to mention I have some updates and some new stories on the way so keep a look out.**_

_**Anyways please enjoy! I love you guys and Maltara all the way! :D Xx**_

Chapter 5. Its Always Been You.

**Natara's P.O.V.**

As you say goodbye to Mal who was kind enough to walk you home from the Masquerade Ball. You can't help but to feel butterflies grown in your stomach with excitement. Your mind is in over drive as all that you can imagine is Mal and the enchantments of this evening, it was like a dream that finally come true.

That you didn't want it to ever come to an end, just you and him majestically gliding across the ballroom floor. It felt like no one else was there other than you and him that time stood still, carrying all of your worries and fears away. Even being in Mal arms made it even more perfect, _you felt so secure and so in love._

You could feel his heart against yours as they came together beating in unison, being as one. You were so close to kissing him, almost touching his soft pink lips meeting them with your own. You begin to feel your cheeks burn, as a blush creeps upon your face just thinking about it.

_'He never fails to amaze me.' _you think to yourself, as the events of this evening still pounder in your mind.

You begin to head into your bedroom when you notice that Mal's jacket is laid on your coffee table, he must of left it when he put it over your shoulders keeping you warm. You pick up your phone and begin to dial his number, you wait a few moments, before you're greeted by his charming voice.

"Hey Nat! Is everything ok?."

You smile hearing the sound of his voice, every time you speak with him you always seem to have a smile appear on your lips, from the sound of his charming and irresistible voice.

"Hey Mal! Yeah everything is fine thanks...I was just calling you, to let you know that you've left your jacket at my apartment when you walked me home this evening."

"Oh, I forgot about that I'll come over and pick it up tomorrow, if that is okay with you."

"Of course it is."

"Heh..Is there any time you want me to come over in particular, and maybe if you're not doing anything we could...You know hang out only if you wanted."

You begin to feel a blush creep onto your cheeks as you bite your lower lip. "Any time is fine me, and yeah that would be great."

"Good _so it a date_, I'll come around say seven."

You pause in mid sentence as you hear him mention the word date. You're speechless, but at the same time the butterflies in your stomach begin to flutter.

_'Did he really just say date?' _

He begins to stutter, realising what he has just said. I...um..meant I'll see you then."

You giggle over the phone. "Yeah..yeah...Mal." you begin to tease."

"Heh...well I guess I be going now Nat...I'll be a gentlemen and let your royal highness have her beauty sleep." he returns the playful tease

"Shh you..and oh Mal before you go, I just wanted to say thank you for this evening I had a great time with you."

"Me to Nat, it was amazing and you looked breathe taking, you were truly the princess of the ball."

"Aww thanks Mal, well I can't take all the credit now, you and them dance moves...Wow I didn't know you could dance. "

"Heh...What can I say am charming."

"That you are Mal, that you are."

"It's all in the Fallon genes. Heh...Well it's getting late so am gonna head to bed. Goodnight Nat, sleep tight princess sweet dreams Nat."

"Goodnight Mal, you too."

You end your call with Mal, as you enter your bedroom before beaming one of the biggest smiles that has ever shone onto your face that you have had in a while. As your head softly hits the pillow sleep comes easy, as all that you can reminisce about is one person and the enchantments of this evening that you shared together, replaying it over and over again.

**Mal's P.O.V.**

The buzzing sound of you're alarm clock, stirs you awake from a deep sleep. Springing out of your bed, you run your hands through your ruffled hair and enter the kitchen. Smiling to yourself, all of your thoughts can only concentrate on one person in particular.._Natara. _

_'I can't wait for tonight.' _you think to yourself grinning widely.

You grab a cup of coffee, quickly swallowing the hot liquid, before you turn hot onto your heels, to enter the bathroom, having a quick shower.

You exit the shower feeling all refreshed, trying to re-go over the things you have to do before this evening.

"So many things to do and so little time, I am going to make sure everything is perfect for her. First I need to get her some flowers; lilies to be persite, I remember that's her favourite flowers, then some chocolates and also some of my famous Fallon surprises. I am going to make sure that tonight is the night where I confess everything to her, no more chickening out or letting someone else beat me to it. _I'm going to look her in the eyes and say I love you..._"

"I just hope she feels the same way." you sigh thinking about the possibility of rejection and what will happen to your friendship if she turns you down.

Once you thought about the things that you need, you get ready by combing though your soft wavy locks and splashing some after shave onto yourself; the same one Natara brought you for your birthday, giving you that nice sent.

You waist no time in grabbing your car keys and phone before leaving your apartment.

**Natara's P.O.V.**

After long preparation in doing your daily routine, you sit on the edge of your bed debating what to wear, for Mal's arrival.

_'It shouldn't be this hard to pick what to wear, should it? I mean it only Mal.'_ you flop down onto your bed in defeat, grabbing your pillow and throwing it over your face.

Before getting back up, and illuminating several different options from your wardrobe. You narrow down your choices so that there is only two to choose from. You lay both of your chosen options down onto the bed.

The first one being a mid length black dress that sparkles, which compliments your curves, but also reveals your long, slender legs. But also you have your other option that you also love, which is a long flowing red dress: the same red dress you wore for the fundraiser as you were undercover on a case. The dress has a slit down one on of the legs, but also compliments your silhouette very well.

After a few moments comprehending which option to choose from you come to a decision. "The red one it is." you smile satisfied with your decision.

You check the time on your phone, realising that you only have two hours left until Mal's arrival, you begin to pin up your long chocolate flowing hair into a elegant bun, leaving a couple of loose strands of hair that dangle down past your ears. You slip into your long scarlet red dress before zipping it up. You begin to apply your simple make up, starting with adding bronzer to your cheeks creating that sparkly glow.

You then add a light shade of blusher to your soft plumpy cheeks. Before you continue and begin to apply some black mascara to your long lashes, you keep it simple and only add one coat onto your eyelashes, so it doesn't look to over powering.

You glance up at the mirror, perfecting your look, as you smile satisfied with your make-up, you then finish your look off with adding some scarlet red lipstick to your lips.

There is a loud knock at your door distracting you...You can feel the excitement grow in your stomach that causes you to beam knowing it's Mal. You exit your bedroom to answer the door.

**Mal's P.O.V **

You walk out with a boutique of lilies in your hands, as you leave the florist, you then stroll over to your car.

_'Flowers check, just need some chocolates and my secret surprises.' _you mumble to yourself.

You drive in your car heading over to Natara's place, ready for a great evening with no-one other than her. In your eyes she is best person to spend your free time with, just you and her together, you just can't imagine who else you rather spend your time with.

It rare you get these moments with her, but when you do they're the most special and treasured memories that you will make in your entire life.  
><strong><br>Natara's P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>You hear a loud knocking coming from your door, you finish applying the last coat of red scarlet lipstick to your lips. Before approaching the door, you turn the handle to open it, but the person standing there is the last person you were expecting.<p>

Your eyes widen with shock to see your Ex boyfriend Oscar Santos stood at your door...

"Oscar what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear, that I never wanted to speak or to see you again." you saying frowning at him.

He gazes at you. "Hear me out Natara five minutes, is all am asking then I will go please."

You look at him still anger and hurt is all that you can feel from when he broke your heart and that painful memory comes flooding back to you like a knife opening a freshly healed wound.

You take a deep breathe, trying your best to keep your composure so that don't choke out on your tears that start to well up in your eyes. As a lump forms in your dry throat, you swallow hard before glancing up at Oscar, you can't bare to make full eye contact with him.

"Fine!...Five minutes and then I want you gone Oscar." you glare at him hurt written deep in your eyes.

Oscar smile slightly, stepping into your apartment. "You have my word and thank you Natara, you don't know how much this means me. My I say you look absolutely gorgeous, you always are." he smiles keeping his eyes fixated on yours.

You just look away in disappoint. "Cut the crap Oscar what do you want?."

**Mal's P.O.V.**

You pull up outside of Natara's apartment, in your hands are a bunch of beautiful white and purple lilies and some chocolates that you brought for her, ready to give to her when she answers the door.

You quickly run your hand through your smooth, soft hair and squirt some breathe spray into your mouth, giving your breathe a minty flavour to it. You glance up to your car mirror for one final glance, before heading up the stairs to her apartment.

Your heart begins to thump quickly with nerves that begin to kick in with every step you getter close to her apartment. You just want everything to go perfect tonight, no screwing it up.

_'Why the hell do I feel like am gonna have a goddamn heart attack for? Damn it Mal keep it together things will work out.' _you grumble under your breathe trying to suistain a calm compusor.

But before you know it you're already at her door. You take a deep breathe calming your nerves, before raising your hand ready to knock at her door but stop, hearing voices. You listen in closely stepping closer to the door to hear the conversation.

"Natara I know what I did to you was completely unforgivable but I want you to know how sorry I am. Being away from you made me realised how much I need you in my life, and how much I miss you Nat...I'm lost with out you. Please just think about us and what we had, was special and nothing or no-one can say other wise. I love you Natara and I always will."

As you listen further into their conversation your heart begins to shatters into a millions of pieces, you know you aren't good enough for her, she deserves someone better than you, that can provide her with better things and treat her like a princess that she truly is.

Apart of you wants to go inside there and rip Oscar's head of for what he did to her, but the other part of you wants to walk away so that to she can be happy. Because her happiness is all that's matters to you and if her happiness lays with Oscar then who are you to get in the way of that.

You don't even want to hear anymore, you can't physically take anymore. Who were you trying to kid your just partners, you were never going to be anything more.

You walk away in devastation _'I knew it was to good to be true. We weren't meant to be.'_ before approaching your car and driving off into the loneness of the bitter night.  
><strong><br>Natara's P.O.V.**

You don't realise that Mal is stood at the door listening to every word you and Oscar discuss. You shake your head listening to Oscar's words, nothing he says can fix the damage that he has already caused.

Oscar steps closer to you, he is only inches away, he reaches for your hands and take them in his. "I love you, and I was fool to let you go it was the worst thing I did and I regret that. All that matters to me is you Natara." he deeply gazes into your eyes as he touches your cheek tenderly with the palm of his hand.

You meet his gaze almost for a split second falling for him againg, but then you break it and push him away. "No Oscar, if you did loved me, you wouldn't of let me go in the first place. You hurt me and I dunno if I can ever forgive you for that."

Oscar looks to floor then back to you, as he gently tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear. "So let me show you, proved it to you. I'll do anything to get you back just tell me and i will do it, you mean so much to me Natara. Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a second chance. We can make this work I promise you...Just let me be that second chance."

As Oscar speaks, you don't seem to listen, your too distracted in your own thoughts to even care. And that's when it hits you like a brick, that you finally accept what you've been feeling all along.

_"Love is a strong word it's the meaning that you've fallen for someone even if that means you're scared to first admit it or even to accept it. Love is when you instantly fall for that person who means the world to you. Love is when you are with someone and you can't help but to smile, when you're with them. Love is when you know someone inside out, when you know everything about them and they do about you. Love is when you can gaze into their eyes and know how they are feeling and know exactly __what they are thinking without speaking a word. Love is that bond that you share together that's unbreakable and like no other. Love is..."_

"Love is what Natara?." Oscar asks a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh my gosh!." you gasp, now knowing your true feeling, finally accepting who you love, who you have always loved.

"What is it Natara? Are you okay?." Oscar steps closer he has a look of concern on his face.

You look Oscar straight in his eyes, it time you outta tell him the true. "Oscar look I need to tell you something, I can't be with you anymore, I can't keep living this lie to you but mostly to myself anymore, I do care about you a lot but I'm in love with someone else and I've always have been. It's only took me now to realise it. I'm so sorry Oscar if I hurt you I never ment to hurt anyone sadly you're not the one I love, because I'm in love with Mal. "

Oscar sighs devestation apparent in his tone of voice. "Its okay Natara I understand after all I had feeling you were, I could always see that look you had in your eyes when you looked at him. I just wished it didnt have to be this way, but i wish you all the happiness with him Natara."

You give him a smile, as he puts his head down, tears begin to disperse out of his eyes in sadness, he is about to walk out the door when you run over to him, pulling him to a hug, before you peck him on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding Oscar, some day you will find that lucky someone that you deserve, I just know in my heart that isn't me."

You both pull away from the embrace. "Goodbye Natara." before Oscar kisses you on the forehead and leaving you alone in your apartment. You check the clock still you wait for Mal's arrival, hours pass and still their is no sigh of him. You sigh with disappointment knowing he's not coming.

You try to call him but he doesn't return or response to any of your calls, you begin to worry about him, so you decide to leave him a voice message.

_"Hey Mal, it's me, are you okay i am begining your not coming, its just because I haven't heard from you. I guess that your not coming but it's ok don't worry about that its just...We need to talk so when you get this please call me back it's important. " _

You end the voice message and decide to give up on him coming, you go to lock your door, and that's when you spot something through the eye whole piece that is on your door.

You open the door to find a beautiful boutique of white and purple lilies on your door step with a set of heart shaped, expensive chocolates on the floor.

You pick them up while looking around to see if anyone had left them but there is no one is in sight and you defiantly know it wasn't Oscar. You then look closer at the lilies to find a hidden note inside of them and then when you realise Mal had sent you them, but he never came in or knocked at you door and that he must of heard most of yours and Oscar discussion.

_'To Natara, I saw these lilies and that when I thought of you, I knew these were your favourites and decide they must be for you. I know it might be over the top but I thought why not. I know I don't show my soft side very much so I decided to show it to you just for this one night._

_I thought you could use something special after everything that has happened, but also because I just wanted to show you every once in a while how much I care for you._

_Love you always Mal x_ '

You feel tears flow from your eyes knowing how sweet the gesture was off him but also knowing he doesn't know it's not Oscar you love... _It's him._ It always has been Mal you just was to stubborn to accept it, and know you're scared you might have just lost him.

You sigh deeply. "Oh Mal, if only you knew it's you I love."

_**Its always has been you..**_


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions Of I Love You

Cause Of Death - When Love Blossoms Chapter 6.

_**A/N: Hey guys, well sorry it took me, longer to update this than I first thought, this chapter is longer than it was expected to be. I guess you could say I got a little bit carried away with it all hehe :D. Also I would like to mentiom the ending is my version of how I wanted volume 10 to end (The Maltara kiss scene). For my upcoming chapters I am going to be takening suggestions or requests that you guy might have or want to happen in this story, so please feel free to pm or tell me your ideas.**_

**_Please Read?/Review? or Follow? And once again thank you all so much for all of your fantastic support it means the world to me, I love you guys so much, you are the reason why I love to write. Anyways here's Chapter 6 please enjoy._**

Chapter 6. Confessions Of I Love You.

**Natara's P.O.V. **

Sleep didn't come easy to you that night, as all you can constantly think about is them feelings you have kept inside of you for so long about Mal, and how you might of ruined your entire relationship with him. You know he was stood right outside your door and heard everything you and Oscar were discussing, you just hope you haven't lost him because of this.

That thought makes your heart crumple into pieces, Mal means the world to you and hurting him would be the last thing you would ever want to do. I mean you did care about Oscar a lot, but not as much as you care for Mal. Without him you don't know how you would cope, you just wish you weren't so stubborn in hiding these feeling that you have felt since you meet him.

You make your way over to your couch where you flop down onto it, sighing to yourself. "What have I got myself into, I was never meant to fall for him...but I was never meant to hurt him either. Oh Mal...How did we get into this mess. I love you so much, I just hope am not to late..." you bring your knees up to chest, grabbing a pillow allowing yourself to hug it.

You take the pillow and begin to cry into, as all of the mixed emotions flood out of you all at once, as the tears pour from your eyes. You don't even seem to realise that several hours have past, but by then you have already ended up falling asleep on your sofa.

You stir awake, when you hear your alarm buzzing from your phone, your eyes feel heavy and are now all red and puffy from crying. You pull yourself together; knowing today is the day where you will get to see Mal so that can talk and straighten things out with him. So you can tell him them four words that you've being dying to say ever since you first met him.

_You arrive at the station twenty minutes later: _You enter the busy precinct making you way past several officers that crowd the bulletin. You scan your eyes around searching for Mal, that when your eyes fall upon him at the water cooler.

When you look closer that's when your heart suddenly drops, at the sight of him laughing and joking with another woman; a woman you have never seen before. They seem to be whispering and sustaining eye contact in a locked gaze.

The tears just disperse from your eyes as you can't hold back your emotions anymore, it's to late, he's already has his sights on someone else. You quickly rush out of the precinct without a single word, like you were never even there.

**Mal's P.O.V**

Late last night: You arrived at Natara's apartment with a boutique of beautiful expensive lilies in one hand, and in the other you had some heart filled chocolates, ready to give to her upon her answering the door. But instead found yourself listening to her and her ex boyfriend Oscar talking.

You heard all that you could take of how he wanted her back and that he loved her, and how he would do anything for her. But the truth is he would never be able to love her as much as you do. You hate what he did to her, and you dislike the fact that he broke her heart. You just want to barge in there and punch him square in the face, beating him senseless for what he did to her, but you could never do that to Natara, and if she happy with a jerk like him then, fine that's her choice.

Your heart sinks with devastation feeling like you have just been kicked down to the curb, unable to get back up. You drop the flowers and chocolates from your hands realising the harsh reality once again: she will never be yours. You leave her apartment in a flash, getting in your car and driving away as fast as you can, trying to get as far away as you possibly can.

_You arrive at your apartment fifteenth minutes later: _Heading straight for your couch, where you flop down onto it, letting a big broken sigh escape your lips. "Goddamnit! What the hell was I thinking, it was too good to be true, I was so stupid to think she would actually be in love with me. I mean who would ever want to love someone like me." you curse frustrated, as all you can feel is devestation.

She deservers someone way better than you, who can provide her with better things, who can offer her the world, who will treat her like the princess she truly is. And If that's Oscar then all you can do is be happy for her, even if it kills you inside.

You sit up, learning forward burying your hands into your face, trying to get your bearings, you then slouch back into the your chair. Before placing your hand into your pocket to retrieve a small, red décor box.

You then open the box to look inside, that when you can see the sparkling, crystal silver necklace, you spend all of your life savings on so that you could buy it for Natara. You were meant to give her this tonight but you didn't get the chance to. You stare at the gorgeous piece of jewellery as it glistens, showing you it beauty.

You had her name engrave into the necklace's chain, reading: _To Natara you are the one who sparkles like the night sky. _

You sigh deeply holding the necklace in between your fingers. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore."

You settle the necklace down onto your coffee table, at that time your phone begins to ring and her name appears on screen. Your to hurt to speak to her at the moment, finding the right words to make an excuse is proving to be one of the hardest you can do. You click ignore which cancels the call. You just can't bare to listen to the sound of her voice, it's just to painful, instead you just leave your phone and head straight towards your bedroom to sleep your heartache away.

_The next morning: _You wake up exhausted as you stumble out of bed. You didn't sleep a wink lastnight, from the recurring thoughts about Natara, and how you have to face her today. To hear her speak them dreaded words that you can't bare to come to terms with. But you can't keep hiding from her forever, after-all you work together and she is still your best friend, who means the world to you.

You shake them thoughts away, forcing yourself to get ready for another day at the precinct, you finish getting ready and drive to the station. You enter precinct to find Natara isn't here yet, buying you time to compose yourself before her arrival.

You make yourself a coffee and sit at your desk, hearing the clock tick the seconds down. That's when you notice a young woman enter, and your eyes widen with shock to see her stood there, smiling at you.

"Mal!."

You leap out of your chair, instantly a huge smile crosses your face with delight. You pull her into a tight and warm embrace. "Cyth!...What the hell are you doing here?." you beam ecstatically to see your sister stood there before you.

She hugs you tightly and ruffles your hair playfully. "Well I was in the neighbourhood and I thought, who better to see than my older brother."

"Don't forget your handsome older brother if I may add. How the heck have you been?." you tease playful.

She giggles and shakes her head. "I see you haven't changed then. I have been doing good thanks, how are you doing?."

You lead her over to the water cooler, pouring her a cup coffee, she takes it in her hands and smiles sweetly.

"Yeah, you know same old. How are the girls Raven and Denni doing? I'm missing them alot. I really need to come and visit you all sometime."

"They are doing good thanks and they're missing there uncle so much, not forgetting his stories you always tell them. You should really come over in the holidays sometime, it would be so lovely to have you round, just like the old times." she smiles taking your hand and putting it in hers.

There is an comforting silence that's falls between you both, the feeling is so lovely to know you have your sister here and that you get to see her again.

It's not often you get ti see her but when you do it's the greatest feelings ever. You and your sister have a close relationship, and what makes your bond so much stronger is how you stuck together though your mother's tragic death.

"So..How is that lovely lady partner of yours, that you always seem to be telling me about?."

"You mean Natara? Yeah she's..._fine_." you reply nervously.

Your sister eye's you cautiously. "Are you and her an item yet?."

Your eyes dart to the floor as you try to avoid eye contact with her. Things are awkward at the minute between you and Natara and you just don't know what to say back to your sister's question.

"Um no..Were just friends." you mumble quietly, as you secretly wish you were something much more.

She giggles, as she notices you going red in the face with embarrassment. "Oh I think somebody has a crush on her." she teases.

You look back up at her with wide eyes. "N-No...Um...Were just friends that all." you stutter, trying to denial it, _but you know it's the truth, _your sister knows you all to well.

Your sister puts a confronting hand on yours grabbing it gently, as she smiles. "It's okay if you do Mal, I can tell by the way your face lights up when you speak about her. There something in your eyes that just says it all. I know she means more to you than just a friend."

You sigh. "Yeah I admit, I'm in love her Cyth. She means everything to me, she is my whole world. But I know she doesn't the feel the same way as I do, she is in love with someone else." you say as you put you head down feeling your heart crumple as you say them word.

She lifts your head up, so that you're now looking at her in her eyes. "Malachi remember what Mom used to tell us: you'll never know until you try. If you love her then tell her how you feel before someone else does." she pats you gently on the shoulder before standing.

You follow her as you stand up, she wraps her arms around your waist, hugging you tightly, as she looks at. "I know you will figure it out. The Mal I know will fight for what he believes in and I know he will never stop trying, never giving up no matter happens.." she then kisses you gently on the cheek.

"I have to get going know, but it was so nice to see you again Mal, take care and come and visit me soon. I love you so much and I know you will do the right thing, you always do ."

You smile at your sister taking in her appearance, its like you are staring right at your Mom, Cythina looks so much like her, she has your Mom's beautiful and radian complexion, and her brown curly locks that flow from her shoulders, but not forgetting the Fallon's bright sparking blue eyes. You hug her tightly for a brief moment before looking into her eyes.

"Thanks Cyth, it was so lovely seeing you again, you and the girls take care and tell them Uncle Fallon sends his love and that am coming to visit you all soon. Love you to sis."

You pull away from the warm and friendly embrace as you watch your sister walk away and leaving precinct, you wave as you watch her exit the building, leaving you alone, deep in thought, thinking over what your sister has said to you, and she right. But you just don't want to loose Natara because you have fallen in love with her, if you loose her, than you loose everything.

You are broken out that thought when you see Natara entering the precinct, your eyes lock with hers for a split second before she breaks eye contact with you and walks away, the feeling of hurt and betrayal is written deep within her eyes.

**Natara's P.O.V**

After whipping your tears away from your tear stained cheeks, and collecting your composure, you leave the bathroom and enter back into to precinct. That where you see Mal still stood talking to that woman you saw before, only this time you catch her placing a soft kiss on his cheek and him holding her close to his chest.

You feel numb and you can't seem to move, as the jealousy starts to eat you up inside. That's when you see her walking past you and out of the precinct, that's when find yourself getting lost into a passionate gaze with his eyes that meet with your own. Before you break away and storm into yours and his shared office.

He enters a few moments after, taking a seat at his desk that is opposite to yours, you can feel his eyes trained onto you, sadness of longing filling inside of them. You don't even make eye contact with him instead, you look over a case file. That when you notice him getting up from his chair, as he starts walking over to you.

He then takes a seat on the edge of your desk, which gains your attention away from the case file and now locked onto him.

"Morning Nat, are you okay, you seem a little quiet today?." he asks as you can see he is concerned about you.

You glance to floor not wanting him to find out that you have been crying. "Yeah..am fine, I-I just have things on my mind."

You notice his hand moving towards yours as he gently places it on top. "Nat...Have you been crying?"

"No!...It's nothing okay." you snap.

He lifts your chin up so that you are now making eye contact with him. "Nat, I have known you for a while now and I can tell when something is wrong, please tell me." he pleads as his eyes fix on your own.

You jerk your hand away from his. "Nothing is wrong Mal...Just leave it!." you reply in a harsh and bitter tone.

Mal moves away from you, he is shocked from your sudden rush of anger towards him.

"Sorry for caring." he mutters sadly.

You pick up his jacket from under your desk and throw it at him with frustration.

He then sighs as he catches it. "Look Nat, am sorry I didn't come lastnight I had a lot of things playing on my mind."

You shoot him a glare with hurt filled eyes. "Cut the crap Mal, I know you were stood outside my door lastnight, listening into my conversation with Oscar." you raise your voice ever so slightly.

Mal eyes fall with guilt, but then with anger which replaces them. "Okay I admit it! I was outside your door last night but I wasn't going to stand there and listen to you fall for his lies. He hurt you Natara remember. I care about you if you haven't already notice, I don't want to see you get hurt again. But fine if you want to go back to a jerk like him, then go ahead be my guest, because am not going to stick around and watch you make one of the biggest mistake of your life." He raises his voice that matches your own, as his eyes fill with sorrow.

"What do you care anyways of how I feel, it looks like you have already found someone."

A quizzical look forms onto his confused face. "What the hell are you talking about Natara?"

"I saw you with her at the water cooler together." you say with utter jealously in the tone of voice.

Mal shakes his head. "That woman is my sister Natara, but your right. _What do I care am just your partner_."

"Mal..I'm sorry I thought.."

"Yeah well you thought wrong, do you know what, if you want play happily ever after with prince charming then go ahead, see if I care, but don't come running back to me when it all falls apart like last time...I'm done!." he grabs his jacket and storms out.

The door slams shut, leaving you alone, as you watch Mal leave the precinct and out through the double doors. You can tell he is hurt and is upset, with no hesitance you rush out after him determined not to loose him.

The bitterness of the icy cold rain whips against your face and the coldness of the wind blows through hair. You look both ways before you find Mal walking further away from you.

"Mal!..Mal wait!." you call to him, frantically trying to get his attention.

"I don't want to hear Natara, you just go and be happy with prince charming."

"If you just stayed at the door for a little bit longer you would of heard me telling him that I don't want to be with him anymore."

_Mal stops instantly, allowing you step closer to him, but still he doesn't face you. _

"See the truth is, that somewhere down the line I have fallen in love with someone, but this is where everything got complicated. I have had feelings for them for so long, but I was just to scared to let myself accept them, because it would complicate our entire relationship. I was so concerned in building a wall up, that I didn't realise what was right infront of me. See he means everything to me and I am just afraid I have already lost him, because I didn't confess my feeling for him much sooner."

Mal spins around to face you, his eyes lock with yousr, tears collide with the rain drops that disperse from the sky, the both of get soaked from the rain that sprinkles down from the dark clouds, nevertheless you carry on, wanting to confess everything to him.

"I never did love with Oscar because...I am in love and always have been in love with you Mal." You saying smiling ecstatically.

You finally confess your true feeling for him that you have felt ever since you met him. Mal doesn't say anything but steps closer to you, before he snakes his arm around your waist pulling you close to him. You can feel the warmthness of his breathe that tingle down your neck, as you can hear your hearts beating quickly being as one.

He leans in close almost inches away from touching your lips with his, he then brushes his hand down your cheek as you begin to blush uncontrollably from his tender soft touch; the feeling is so warm and gives your beautifies that begin to flutter in your stomach that seem to keep growing. Your eyes remain locked on each other as you gaze into them before closing them.

Your noses brush before your lips meeting in a tender and meaningful kiss, the embrace is warm and honest. The moment is so tender and simple but yet so perfect just you and him. The feeling of you being held in his strong and secure arms of protection and the moment of him being yours and only yours, has finally came true after 2 years, you can finally tell the world that you are in love Mal Fallon and always have been.

_Your lips pull away after a long and sincere moment, you then open your eye to be greeted by Mal's twinkling blue eyes as he grins at you._

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say them words." he playfull tease as you both giggles in each others arms while the rain gently pats down all arounf you.

"I love you Mal." you whisper shyly, bitting your bottom lip.

"I love you to Natara." he returns the whisper.

_You both lean in forward as your lips meet once more and the feeling of love that flows out from the both you, of that you have finally got each other and that there is no more hiding how you feel and no more watching each other walk away with the wrong person...That you will never let each other go, and that everything in your lives finally makes perfect sense of how love is meant to be._

_**That nothing else matter other than you have each other that you can finally be together... **_


End file.
